When the Day Met the Night
by HungerForTwilight
Summary: 10 years after BD The Cullen's and Jacob are living in Conneticut when Renesmee suggest they take a much needed family vaca to ... Texas, much to Jasper's suprise. While there, they meet up with a person from Jasper's past who comes bearing secrets that will change there lives forever! What happens when Seth comes to visit? First fanfic! Normal pairings\Seth/Oc. Mutli Povs
1. Ideas Bella Pov

**AN: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and one last thing please read the AN at the end please and thank you.**

**All righty enjoy: When the Day Met the Night!**

"Good… everyone's here!" Nessie stood at the head of the huge dining table. She looked like a little lawyer standing there looking at us with a serious look and her hands pressed behind her back. It felt like just yesterday she was yanked from my body and we were both introduced to this new world. In fact, it was only 10 years ago that Nessie and myself were born.

Nessie looked about 18. She's around my height, my with a slightly curvier build than mine, which Edward cursed nature for, has my old chocolate brown eyes, Charlie's curly hair, Edward's bronze hair color, Edward's attitude, and my temper. He would beg to differ about the attitude, but everyone can see it when Nessie rolls her eyes, that's all him. Everyone, even Carlisle, said she developed my "colorful" temper and after Nessie and me blowing up about it in our special way, we finally agreed. However, Nessie's personality is all her own. It's a mixture of everyone's own personality really. There is even a little of Renee in there, slightly erratic and always having an idea. I think about how much she has grown over the years. I remember her saying her first words, walking, and reading all in the same month. I remember her getting her first cello to play along with Edward's piano. Rosalie tried to persuade her to learn a daintier instrument first, like violin or flute, but Nessie like the deep sounds of the cello and decided she wanted to play that. Like always, we were wrapped around her little fingers. I remember her first day of high school, and how nervous I was not only about her control but about how she would like it. Seeing her stand there made me realize, really how much she's grown and how great she is.

My dead heart filled with pride and if it were still beating I would have clutched it like in one of those old movies. I caught Jasper smiling and shaking his head before putting his arm around Alice, obviously having felt my sudden burst of emotion. A fraction of a second later, Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head. He lifted his head and began speaking.

"Sweetheart, go ahead and present. We're all ears."

"Thanks dad!" No matter how many times Nessie said that to Edward, it filled him with a pride that no one else, I'm sure not even me, could give him. "I know mom and dad know a small part of what this meeting is about, but there is a little more." Nessie paced a little to the left before speaking again.

"I feel like after so long in the same atmosphere that it's time for a change. Don't get me wrong. I love for all of us to be able to go out and be like regular people, but after centuries and/ or decades of it… You must get tired of all the gloom and doom of almost constant rain and cloud coverage, being enclosed in trees, and having to hide every time the sun comes out. I've only been alive for a decade and I'm tired of it. It's so depressing some times, and I don't really fell free having to contain myself all the time. I think it's time for a change. I'm not talking about moving for a full four years to some place. I just want to go somewhere different for, maybe, a visit." She stopped pacing and relaxed her serious stance, which made her look almost 15. "I don't want to sound like the average teenage girl complaining, but it's kind of not fair to hear other people talk about vacation plans while you're staying at home like always. I just feel like we have the means and variety is the spice of life, that we should break out of our shell every now and then. And if this isn't enough to convince you that we need a break, our actions this past year have been a little less than deplorable. We have almost exposed ourselves so many times. I'm surprised the Volturi haven't showed up at our door." We all hissed and growled at the Voultri's name, after all they'd done to us they deserved more. We all stopped quickly because we knew she was right, we hadn't been careful enough lately around humans, Luckily we hadn't been found out yet. "This even boils down to the werewolf in the room." We all turned and looked at Jacob, who ducked down into his chair a little more and smiled back.

It was surprising how much of a turnaround Jacob had made in the last 10 years. The moment Renesmee was born, Jake's feelings for me where nothing more than brotherly love because of his imprinting on Renesmee. A year after Nessie's and I's birth we moved to Chicago. Jacob picked up all of his things, told his father and the pack he would call every day, and left with us, no second thoughts. Even with my strong absolute feelings for Edward and this life, it had been hard to leave everything I had ever known. Four years later we moved to Connecticut still no complaints. Now it's been 5 years in Connecticut while Nessie attends Yale University. Summer break had just started and the whole state was practically void of college students.

Nessie called everyone to attention again. Excitement glittered in her large chocolate eyes. "I have an idea though!" Just like Renee. "I think it's time the family took a vacation. I was poking around the real estate files and I found that we have some fabulous 100 acres snuggled in between two mountains, with a nice sized lake. So we aren't completely away from our comfort zone, it's surrounded with a forest with plenty of game and it's very secluded." She pulled out her sweet smile, which almost always got her out of trouble. It made us all chuckle.

"So it was you poking around in the files. You know you could have just asked…" Carlisle was still stifling a chuckle.

"I know grandpa. It's just I wanted it to be a surprise."

Edward cleared his throat for everyone's attention. "Well sweetheart, I see you put a lot of thought and hard work into this, and you don't have to be a mind reader to know how much you want this…"

Emmett quickly interjects, always not wanting to keep things so formal. "Let's just get on the roll with the voting. Me and Rose vote: Hell Yeah!" Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded yes.

"Thanks Aunt Rose and Uncle Em… Grandpa and Grandma your vote!" Nessie took control once again. After looking at each other for a quick second, they both nodded and Nessie turned to us in excitement. "Mom, dad …your vote…" I put down my shield to let Edward into my mind.

_I think it would be a good idea. What could it hurt? Just look at her face she's so excited about it. I say yes._

I put my shield back up and looked at Edward. He smiled at me and I marveled at what a perfect specimen of a husband I have. He bent his head and kissed my lips for a second and I heard loud "ewws" and "get a room's" form everyone especially Emmett. "It's a yes, honey." I said looking at her expectant face.

"Alright Jake… let's hear your answer!" She rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know the answer. She knew Jake would give her anything she wanted, even though she didn't know the reason why yet. Everyone, even Jacob, decided that it would be best if Renesmee didn't know about the imprinting until it was absolutely necessary. Edward would rather there be no imprinting at all, but he can't even stop it. No matter how much Edward is irritated by Jacob, he can't deny that he couldn't pick anyone better to have to share our daughter with. He had really come to respect Jacob in a way despite all we had been through. Even if he didn't he would have had to, you don't have to have Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, or Jasper's empathy to know that both of Jake and Nessie's mind were wondering toward love. Nessie's face was always slightly awed and confused when she looked at Jacob, as if she shouldn't be having feelings about her best friend like that, but she couldn't help herself. Jacob was the same way, but without the confusion, He was out right in love with the girl, he only held back as to not to scare her and get on Edward's bad side. However if Alice's vision stayed on course they would soon know each other's feelings and a wedding would follow shortly. Edward wasn't too happy about that.

Jake sat up and shot her the smile only reserved for her. "Of course Ness!" Jacob's voice softened as he said her name. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes and grimace. She still argued with Jacob, but she was just like Edward , she saw how happy Jacob and Nessie were together and not even she could be completely mad at him. The note of affection in Jacob's voice was not lost on the rest of us, but it was lost on Renesmee as I could see by Edward's smug smile.

Then she turned to Alice and Jasper last.

"First, it's a yes." Alice said in her high soprano voice.

"Secondly," Jasper continued in his southern drawl, "where exactly is this wonderland!"

"Oh," Nessie flushed red, looked away, and murmured, "Texas." Everyone looked at Jasper's surprised face. "Sorry Uncle Jasper, I just remembered now." Nessie's face was so remorseful there was no way you could be mad at her even if you tried. Alice looked a little worried though. Texas was were Jasper had spent most of his final years as a human and when he joined the confederate army, had crossed paths with the manipulative vampire, Maria who turned and used him in her newborn vampire army until Jasper ran away.

Jasper sighed and looked at each of our faces, stopping at the most important one to him, Alice before he answered. "It's okay sweet pea. I'm alright everybody. It's still a yes!"

"O.M.G! I have to go pick out summer clothes for us all! Yellows and pinks and …" Alice skipped off happily with Jasper in tow, mouthing "save me".

Nessie's jumped up and down. "THE CULLEN'S ARE GOING ON VACATION!"

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that this was kind of boring. It was more of a set up for the rest of the story. Next chapter there is a surprise towards the middle end! Please help me by leaving reviews. Even if you think my story sucked rocks tell me why.**


	2. The Move Bella Pov

**AN: Hey guys again thanks for reading my story. I'm giving you a little treat towards the end of this chapter and I hope you like. Enjoy! **

It took a week, well 5 days, actually to get everything set up at the house in Texas. Esme and Carlisle bought the house and the land right around the time they bought Isle Esme. They remodeled the whole area in hopes that they could sell it or rent it out for a vacation home, but no one ever responded to their offer and they gave up hope. The guys, even Jacob, took on the project of putting everything in the house using the excuse that it would be bonding time. They really just wanted to get away from Alice's obsession with trying to find the right shade of colors that would go with our pale skin. They couldn't have escaped fast enough because one thing I learned was none of the guys looked good in hot pink shirts, especially Emmett.

Alice and Esme drew out very detailed diagrams of how they wanted the entire house to look and threatened each one with murder if they messed anything up. It was a long five days. The guys came back home almost every night, but not seeing Edward for most of the day was torturous. Every inch of me ached with him away. On the fourth night of the move the guys stayed overnight to clear some of the landscaping and move in more furniture. The delayed homecoming had everyone on pins and needles. Renesmee was spending the weekend with a friend from college who was going to Japan the upcoming school year so that made me anticipate Edward's homecoming even more.

Alice had a vision right in the middle of one of her color sessions of the guys returning which meant Jacob went to visit his dad, the pack and Charlie.

I miss my dad so much, every time Jacob goes to visit them I always tell Jacob to tell my dad how much I love, miss, and care about him and how I wish I could come visit him. Charlie knows perfectly well that he will never see me again.

After the initial sadness for Charlie another thought clouded my mind. Jacob and Renesmee were both out of the house, out of ear shot. Now the only people in the house were married couples. Apparently, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were thinking the same thing I was because we all smirked and raced off to our respective rooms to wait for the return of our mates.

They got back an hour later, just as the rain picked up. They called out only to get a four part harmony answer of "I'm in the bedroom!" A second later Edward stood in the door way glistening wet with a huge smile on his face. I was leaning on the wall opposite the door in his favorite lingerie. It was a sheer royal blue baby doll camisole with black lace and matching blue and black lace panties. His eyes filled with lust and love like they always did when we were alone and in the mood. I arched my back far more than needed as I pushed off the wall. I heard a loud groan escape from my beloved lips. He started to dash to me but I held up my finger to stop him.

"You were gone for a long time. I missed you terribly." I whispered teasingly.

"I'm sorry I upset you. If it helps, I missed you a thousand times more." He spoke in a throaty whisper. I could see by the tent in his pants that his arousal was becoming too much to contain

I let out a soft chuckle. I think 5 seconds is enough to make him wait. "Let's talk later. Show me… how much you missed m…" I could barely finish my sentence when Edward ran and eagerly pushed us against the wall. His lips were hard and hot on mine and I could feel his arousal on my thigh. Either of his hands was on the side of my head. They slowly moved to one cupping my face and the other slowly sliding its way down my side to my hip.

He lifted me up then and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We both let out hefty moans as we rubbed against each other. I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped the crisp linen shirt right off his body in one quick motion. He would have done the same with my lingerie if we both hadn't been so partial to it. After slowly dropping the lace encrusted clothing on the floor, Edward dropped us on the huge king size bed that dominated the room. Ever since we've been married, our rooms were always inspired by the one's we practically destroyed, well he practically destroyed, (I was still human), on Isle Esme.

Our hands roamed over each other for a little while longer as we kissed until I got tired of being the only one who was completely naked. I gently shoved him off of me and gestured at his pants before he could think he did something wrong. He gave a playful smirked and pulled at his belt slowly. He was going to try and play games was he! As he stared down at me taking of his belt and pants teasingly slow, I started to twist, turn, arch, and rub myself all over knowing how much of an eyeful he was getting of me. His hands faltered at the last loop of his belt as he took in the sight of his wife playing with herself right in front of him.

I saw a twitch in his pants right before he shredded them and jumped on me. His lips were everywhere so fast all I could do was tangle my fingers in his bronze locks and beg him for more.

He smiled against my thigh and chuckled. "Are you sure that's what you want?" My response was a growl and in half a second his was growling seductively on my lips.

Morning was like it always was: I laid wrapped in Edwards arms thinking about how just a few hours ago we were completely tangled in each other physically and emotionally. He was so great. We're both far from perfect, but we're perfect for each other. We both were thinking the same thing, because we turned our heads and pecked each other lightly on the lips. His golden eyes sparkled with love. We climbed out of bed and quickly put some clothes on. The intense passion Edward and I have had become easier to control over the years especially with Jacob and Nessie in the house. We didn't want to set bad examples.

The rest of the family was in the living room already waiting to get on the road. Jacob called earlier this morning and said that he would meet us down at the house. Emily cooked a big breakfast for the whole pack and he needed to spend a little more time with his dad.

Nessie got back from her friend's house a little after 11 a.m., and we set off to Texas.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Did you like the mini lemon I gave you! I hope you did because there will be more full blown (no pun intended) lemons in the future. I'm also hoping the boring parts of the story are over because the next chapter is where the plot picks up and we meet our very special friend**.**Thanks again for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
